The inventive concept relates to field effect transistors and semiconductor devices including the same.
Semiconductor devices may be attractive because of their small size, multi-function and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices can be categorized as semiconductor memory devices that store data, semiconductor logic devices that process data, and, hybrid semiconductor devices that function as semiconductor memory devices and as semiconductor logic devices. The characteristics of high reliability, high speed, and/or multi-function of these semiconductor devices may improve with the development of the electronics industry.